<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>宫廷故事 by yanxiaoyanyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178285">宫廷故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan'>yanxiaoyanyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, 不健康父子关系, 双性你的老师, 双重渗透, 小妈文学, 片段灭蚊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>王子亚历山大的性启蒙。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>宫廷故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我恨，我当时为什么不写完，现在已经完全忘记了当时的mind-setting，想把它补完但是一个字都写不出来了！<br/>所以是一些彼此关联的片段。希望大家看得开心。看得不开心我也没得法子了！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>A</strong></em><br/>“说起来，你也到了年龄了。我想该让我们都敬重的人来教你行房事，”</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔这样说。</p>
<p>亚历山大回望进他赤红的眼睛，在里头看见两个扭曲的自己。他很少这样近地与自己的父亲对视，毫无疑问两双相似的眼睛看向的是同一个人。他的老师，他的继母，那个被称作埃尔梅罗二世的男人。他并不喜欢自己粗野的父亲，可当他们看向埃尔梅罗的眼神交会时，他明白他俩血脉里流着一样的东西。</p>
<p>他沉默地点了点头，小腹却兀自抽动起来。他回忆起他吮吸埃尔梅罗乳头时，乳环上两颗珍珠在他舌头上相互碰撞的触感。现在他的继母也要做他的妻子了，他想，一时间竟忘记了恨他的父亲。</p>
<p><em><strong>B</strong></em><br/>他分开埃尔梅罗的两腿，向着中间埋下身去。他不顾这男人的哭叫和挣扎，拨开挡住他腿间风光的袍子下摆：他瞧见那男人无毛的腿间开着一朵嫩红的花，花蕊里盈盈地盛着透明的蜜露，却像是邀请他采撷的样子。他没有犹豫，立刻埋下头去与那花瓣儿接起吻来。亚历山大没有吻过这样的器官，却与不少人接过吻，他的舌头便循着同样的章法，先是密匝匝地吮过唇瓣似的花瓣，接着环绕着花瓣里头转圈儿。埃尔梅罗发出一声模糊的悲泣，腰部一弹，随即被他父亲制住了。接着，他用唇碾磨着对方的唇，舌头继续向里面深去。他以同样的方式剥开另一层稍小的肉瓣，舌尖便触到了一圈肉环。他谨慎地将舌头探进去，立即感到一股吸力，紧致的内壁将他舌尖包裹住了。接着，那肉壁一阵抽搐，他出乎意料地接住了里头涌出的一股滚烫的水，只好错愕地将那液体迎进嘴里，口对口地喂进了肚子。</p>
<p>虽说亚历山大没与女人同过房，但他清楚地明白这器官绝非男性所有。男性总是蛮横的、结实的、粗野的，他自己就已经是这性别里的异类，而这个柔软地包裹着他唇舌的东西，这个让他想起无尽的水体的在他的吸吮下不断喷吐出腥臊汁液的东西，绝不是一个男性的部分。他最后爱怜地吻了那双颤动着的嘴唇一下，抽开一些距离，将埃尔梅罗的袍子完全掀开，着迷地看着完全暴露在他视线之下的那东西：如果说它是朵花，那它就是在他吻过之后绽放了，它颜色变深、花瓣变得肿胀肥厚，而花蕊里那一颗男性性器的低劣仿制也颤巍巍立了起来，与它底下那张小嘴一道汩汩冒着骚水。</p>
<p>埃尔梅罗两只膝弯被他父亲的大手牢牢把着，只有两只小腿还可以无力地踢蹬。而当他明白他的反对并无作用时，身体便绝望地软绵下来，任他以身心侍奉的两父子使用去。在孩子看见他的阴唇时，他便不再叫、也不反抗了，他靠在王结实的胸前淌着眼泪，上下一道汹涌出水，就像是要把体内的液体全都流干似的。孩子向他下体低下头去时，王也衔住他嘴唇慢慢舔舐起来，他上下的两张嘴同时被吻住了——这认知叫他脑袋发昏，腰身疯狂地抽动，下体立刻涌出一股液体，恰被那孩子的口唇尽数接住，毫无犹豫地咽下去了。</p>
<p>亚历山大望着埃尔梅罗的下身，却觉得着了迷。那饥渴地收缩着、蠕动着的层层花瓣像是要把他吸进去，又好像他根本就来源于那里。他不禁伸手抓住埃尔梅罗臀部，将他下身抬起、凑近自己、凑近光源仔细地瞧。他年轻却足够强壮的手臂撑得起埃尔梅罗的重量，可埃尔梅罗却受不了他视线的热度，下面颤巍巍又吐出一口水来。孩子托着他臀部，叫他下身那花儿向上开着，直对着自己的脸，仔细观察着。“看仔细点儿，”他父亲说，低沉有力的声音引导他的视线向他老师身体的深处望去，“这是你重要的一堂课。”</p>
<p>这也许是亚历山大对他父亲最为心悦诚服的时刻。他父亲已经松开了埃尔梅罗的腿弯，男人的两条腿便无力地向两侧打开，将花瓣拉扯开，更多地暴露在亚历山大面前。它刚刚吐出的那口水缓缓向下流动着，亚历山大看着那黏滑的液体将要滑下埃尔梅罗股间的深沟，便伸出手去接住，将它沿着它流出的轨迹抹回去，擦在花蕊处刚才吸住他舌尖的那个小口，缓缓揉开了。埃尔梅罗啜泣起来，腿根一阵阵抽搐，亚历山大的余光看见老师躺在父王怀里，而父王的大手在埃尔梅罗衣襟下面，正拢住他的两团胸乳揉搓着。</p>
<p>亚历山大舌头上浮现出两颗珍珠的质感，却也无暇顾及了。他的视线已经完全被那神秘的穴口吸住了，根本移不开眼睛。他指尖下的触感很奇妙。那处过于柔软了，他从小穿绫罗绸缎、由最娇贵的妇女为他更衣，他却从未触碰过那样柔软的东西。那儿柔软得就好象无物，他强壮的手指只是放在那儿就会把它割伤，但是又如此温暖、柔韧，在他指尖的撺掇下慢慢张开了，向他显出深处漆黑的秘境。他受了蛊惑一般，慢慢将一根手指推进那秘境的甬道中，立时，他感觉到埃尔梅罗的腰僵住了，那甬道内里却热情地纠缠上来，在他手指各处留下湿滑的吻，叫他浑身燥热起来。</p>
<p>这时他才察觉，他下身那每回他借故去吮埃尔梅罗乳头时都会醒来的东西已经硬得很厉害。他无师自通地想到他是该将他下身那挺硬的话儿放进那花蕊里，可同时也为这想法感到不可思议：那地方那么窄、那么小、那么紧，哪里能容得下他胯下那物？于是他将埃尔梅罗的腰放在床垫上，再次俯下身子，吻住他下体支棱着的性器，吮吸舔弄流着水的穴口与粉嫩的阴茎，插在埃尔梅罗身体里的指头则一面旋转、一面抽插，正如先前揉开他穴口的手法一般，扩张着他身体里面的容量。他这样做，似乎是给了埃尔梅罗极大的刺激，男人软绵的身体立刻弹了起来，一双大腿合拢，紧紧夹住了亚历山大的脑袋，双手却掐进他厚厚的红发、推拒着他的头，口里哭叫着些“王不要”的浪语，手上却好像要把孩子的脑袋摁进自己下体一般。他的推拒半心半意，只让亚历山大下腹一阵阵抽紧，动作更加快了起来，甚至抽出手指，抱紧埃尔梅罗下身，将下半张面孔全数深深埋进那柔软之处，舌头舔进甬道入口，代替手指有力地旋转抽插着。</p>
<p>埃尔梅罗叫得几乎要嘶哑了，哭音里逐渐听出崩溃的迹象。两条腿被孩子扛在肩上，整个下体覆住孩子口唇的场面也许对他还是太过分了。孩子的淫乱是懵懂天真的，纯洁如躁动的小兽，可他对接下来要发生的事情却心知肚明：他那畸形的器官也要受到这个他真心怜爱的孩子的浇灌了么？他不敢想下去，只好抽抽噎噎地在王怀里哭叫着、扭动着，而王默不作声地吻他耳廓，他感觉到王性器顶着他腰眼，滑腻地一下下擦着。</p>
<p>不过他没能叫很久就噤了声，亚历山大只听得一阵哭泣的喉音，想来是他父亲又在和他的老师接吻，将他的声音堵住了。接着他感觉到埃尔梅罗的手离开了他的头发，一阵不满的阴影划过他欲念熊熊的脑海，他抬起脸去查看，却瞧见他父亲一手拿着埃尔梅罗的两只手腕吻他掌心，接着把着他柔弱无力的两只手，向着自己身下伸去了。于是他明白那是父亲正操着埃尔梅罗的手，立即，他正舔舐的地方似乎有了父亲浓烈的味道，埃尔梅罗与父亲交欢的场景于是历历在目。这使他烫了一下似的忽然松了口，随即挺起身子、爬到埃尔梅罗身上，将他下体那偾张的物件毫无怜惜地插进了柔软的小口里。</p>
<p>埃尔梅罗发出一声无力的呻吟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>C</strong></em><br/>假使这时有人推门进来，他就会看见这样一副情景：军师白腻的肉体夹在两个橄榄色的精壮身子之间，前后两个穴都被塞得满满的，整个人已经近乎癫狂，舌头被一个人吸着，下巴上的口水连到胸口，被另一人不以为意地抹在他还戴着乳环的红肿乳头上，而下身也早已被淫水精液糊得一塌糊涂。而那对一前一后操着他的父子则完全沉浸在官能的享受里。他俩肆意使用着他的身体，不论是滑腻紧致的肉穴还是蓓蕾样的小巧乳头、柔软如少女的乳房，甚至腋下软肉都印着王的牙印。征服王叼着埃尔梅罗后颈，深深呼吸着他发间的香气，硬挺的性器将已调教烂熟的后穴捣得滚烫软滑。王且如此，初尝人事的少年则更难以自抑，他一面恨却也一面爱着他的继母，他操着的是他眼前的人，却又好像是他父亲的意志，情感的狂潮让他只好一下一下向着继母身体深处顶弄，先前射进去的精液随着他的深入咕叽咕叽地滑出穴口，把埃尔梅罗下身拍得一片淫靡。</p>
<p>埃尔梅罗早已无法分心给羞耻，双腿大开、把孩子紧紧搂在怀里，又同时受着孩子和他父亲侵犯的事实烧坏了他的脑子。他瘫软的身子被两人顶得一起一伏，前后同时的刺激他招架不住，两颗龟头在他体内隔着一层彼此碰撞、连王在后穴里的阳具都像是能够顶到他的子宫。他早在孩子小腹上射了一回又一回，此时已经硬不起来了，那可怜的话儿软塌塌地挤压在他与小王子小腹之间、受着小王子阴毛的摩擦，只能红肿充血、又疼又爽地吐着水，把那一片磨得一塌糊涂。随着王在他后穴里一记又深又狠的顶弄、他穴肉一阵剧烈的深刻探索，亚历山大咬紧牙关，阴茎最后膨胀起来，抵着他子宫口射出最后一口浓精。受到刺激，埃尔梅罗哀泣一声，勉强挣扎一下，下身抽搐起来。小王子半硬的阴茎还没撤出他女穴，在最敏感的时候又被他不知羞耻的软肉吮吸挤压，小脸顿时煞白，握住埃尔梅罗腰间想要拔出却没来得及，居然就埋在他身体里尿了。腥臊味在床帐里弥漫开来，亚历山大咬着嘴唇，险些掉下眼泪。可感觉到他阴茎与老师肉穴最后的一点空隙都被热液填满，小王子一面抽噎着，一面却又将老师细腰搂紧下压，紧紧地扣在了自己射着尿的阴茎上，直到最后一滴液体都流在了埃尔梅罗身体里，他才恍了神、失了力气，松开双手，整个人脱力坐到了床上，眼泪终于流了下来。</p>
<p>而刚刚经历一次高潮，短暂失神的埃尔梅罗只感觉到有力持续的热流突然冲刷过他敏感的阴道内壁和子宫，腥臊的液体他阴道盛不住，尽数从他阴道口涌了出来，仿佛是他下体在源源不断地喷水。埃尔梅罗彻底崩溃了，他尖叫着扭动四肢，眼泪流得满脸都是，小王子猝不及防地被他甩了一巴掌，软下来的阴茎从埃尔梅罗女穴里滑脱出来。最后的阻碍消失，精液混杂着尿液从他已经合不上的穴口缓缓流出。埃尔梅罗已然忘记了一切，只知哭叫踢打，却被他身后侵犯着他后穴的伊斯坎达尔抱着腰，动弹不得。埃尔梅罗已经神志不清，伊斯坎达尔却并没有停下的意思，硕大的阴茎仍一下一下地顶弄他身后的敏感处，仿佛埃尔梅罗并不是个人，而只是个无性命的性爱玩偶。待伊斯坎达尔用埃尔梅罗的后穴自慰至濒临高潮，他猛地拔出自己的阴茎，将怀里软瘫的埃尔梅罗掉了个个儿，射在了男人失神的面孔上。埃尔梅罗张着嘴，伸出的舌尖承接了王的高潮，王毫不怜惜地拽着他的长发，将阴茎在他脸颊上擦干净。受着王的注视，全身沾满腥臭液体的埃尔梅罗二世唇边竟露出一丝笑容。伊斯坎达尔以手指摩擦他嘴唇，俯下身去轻轻在他唇上吻了吻。“你做得很好。”王说。埃尔梅罗二世满足地昏了过去。</p>
<p>小王子仍呆愣地坐着，感觉到这一场疯狂的交欢过后，他的老师便又回到了他父亲身边，变得无懈可击了。伊斯坎达尔迈下床，打横抱起军师的身体护在胸前，回首望向自己的儿子：</p>
<p>“这一次课，我希望你的确学到了东西。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>